User talk:Angel Emfrbl/Archive 10
Hey! Why did you remove my Pirate King section?! D:< -- One Piece Of Romance Dawn 18:37, 29 May 2009 (UTC) Please comment Please comment give your comments here about whether there should be summaries in the Chapters and Volumes page. There is another edit war with Drunk Samurai and it's with FusionFaller this time.Mugiwara Franky 02:42, 2 June 2009 (UTC) Do you think we need rearrange the main page In main page, the right column is too long. It push all Current Event and Announment too low. Can we change the width of columns or put the ads to another place (under the lelf column) or change "Did you know..."?-- 06:48, 3 June 2009 (UTC) SBS They aren't a clone of Arlong Park. All articles based on One Piece Manga Volumes (Japanese) and the English translation http://www.mangascreener.com/stephen/onepiece/onepiece.html made by Stephen! Please Restore the Previous Articles Unless you have your Own/Better translation so go ahead and Write a Proper/Compete articles! Blanking pages without reason is vandalism. And Remember SBS article is not for References is Question/Answer article. --Tipota 23:40, 13 June 2009 (UTC) i asked Stephen long ago if I can take his translation of SBS to put in this site, he says yes and if you don"t believe me, go E-mail him Joekido 07:06, 14 June 2009 (UTC) :If thats okay, then fine. I vaguely recall you saying that now you've said that. Still, My concern remains that despite all this, we're still ending up a Arlong Park clone. Even if you take note of Stephen's translations, the fact remains the newer pages were being set up in the same format as AP. Most of the SBS is fluff from Oda anyway, useless to our purposes. We only need the important stuff. Still, I'm open to suggestions. Unlike chapters though, which we link directly to in references, SBSs are not linked. There remains only one link from the SBS on half of them. Example, tell me where the links to other pages are here exactly? Most of them are ending up as dead end pages. :If they were handled better, to our needs then it would be fine to let them return. I was going to redirect the rest today, I'll lay off for 48 hours or so so a new plan can be thought up for them. I'll continue what I'm doing as I'm using that list to figure out what we have and haven't got on the pages. When I'm done I'll use it as a check list. One-Winged Hawk 07:17, 14 June 2009 (UTC) I will restore the SBS pages but I keep only the important question about one piece, is that okay? To remove them completely and replace them with references (all of them already exist) make the article useless.--Tipota 10:11, 14 June 2009 (UTC) I changed only the SBS Volume 4 (30 questions → 14) also Template added I want your Opinion/Suggestions. --Tipota 14:26, 14 June 2009 (UTC) Matter with Son of God-Enel ::#Son of God Enel before logging in took out some text in Story Arcs. ::#Drunk Samurai reverted his edit and left just a single message that could can be easily missed on Enel's anon talk page. ::#Enel apparently didn't see the message and removed the text again. ::#Drunk Samurai reverted again and an edit war happened. ::#People noticed the edit war and tried talking it out in the Talk Page of the Story Arcs. ::#After at least a week, I locked the page since the edit war was unproductive. ::#When lock was gone, I asked Enel and blocked him for a short while for discussion sake. ::#It was revealed that he was taking out the text for good reason. He however didn't know about talking before hand. ::#Most of the people affected by the Edit War see Enel's reasoning and have decided to side with him. ::#Drunk Samurai's calling Enel's actions idiotic and continuing to call him a vandal. Here's a repetition of what I stated in Son of Enel's talk page in case it gets lost. In any case, Son of God Enel is a new user, Drunk Samurai didn't help or explain things to him properly, and DS fought him in an edit war which affected alot of people.Mugiwara Franky 09:14, 14 June 2009 (UTC) Drunk Samurai Blocked Due to comments found in the talk page of Son of God-Enel which show clear harassment and hostility made by Drunk Samurai to the new user, I have blocked DS for 1 month. He can however still plead his case in his talk page.Mugiwara Franky 01:56, 15 June 2009 (UTC) help please?? hi i just want to ask some help in editing the nemu nemu no mi page all my problems was in the discussion page of the page ok and please hurry before it got deleted. thanks User:Rainelz 09:44, 15 june 2009 (UTC) Hey I know you You're that dumb bitch from Arlong Park who once whined about getting spoiled.Quexinos Name of user added by Angel Emfrbl :I'm suprised you have the memory capacity to remember that much to be honest since we're talking at least a year or so ago. I'm also suprised you are such a noob at this wikia thing... You didn't have the decent thought of signing your name next to your message. Come on... This is basic stuff. One-Winged Hawk 07:56, 21 June 2009 (UTC) Carter, enough. Joekido 07:42, 21 June 2009 (UTC) quit stalking me, joe Quexinos Name of user added by Angel Emfrbl : She , when she is not dealing with some problematic users on her own site, has much better manners . --New Babylon 20:38, 21 June 2009 (UTC) Games Youre asking the wrong guy . I have next to no idea about anything related to the games . How are you, by the way ? --New Babylon 20:38, 21 June 2009 (UTC) :What New Babylon said, the same goes for me. I stopped buying console games after Nintendo 64 and the 1st PlayStation. I can't afford to buy a new console every time another one is no longer used (PS2, PS3, X-Box, GameCube...sheesh!). I only play PC games now, if there any One Piece computer games in the US, let me know. ::Kaizoku-Hime 21:01, 21 June 2009 (UTC) London Girl, you got it easy . You don't constantly bet with youself to the point of beting your own life on how fast the elevators gonna come up . Yeah, I realy had a screw loose for a bit .Not talking about being paranoid about my computer being mischevious and semi-self aware at times :P --New Babylon 21:23, 21 June 2009 (UTC) :I don't really care. I'm more concerned about the articles related to the manga and the anime. As long as you do it reasonably, it doesn't really matter to me how you handle the ones about games and other merchandise. ::Kaizoku-Hime 22:15, 21 June 2009 (UTC) Shichibukai Size Issue I know Kuma and Moria aren't giants (at least species-wise). I meant someones with excessive growth and height significantly above average. To avoid confusion, I changed it. :Kaizoku-Hime 22:50, 25 June 2009 (UTC) Dear lord deliver us Crocodile's Hook I have no idea what Yata was smoking . I can't even say I have nothing to say, cause I said that in reaction to the Chuck Norris bounty poster . This is just a litle less worse .--New Babylon 00:53, 26 June 2009 (UTC) A Question about Page moving problem or something... I'm from tr.onepiece.wikia.com and it's a brand new site. Well, we have a problem because of being a fresh blossom on wikia. Now, the problem is, admin moved the page "Talk:Main Page" (Tartışma:Ana sayfa in Turkish) to Shichibukai page. Then unluckily, I noticed that there is something wrong and moved the page back to its place to Talk:Main Page and emptied the page. And guess what happened? -.-" It's my mistake that I didn't noticed that I moved the "Shichibukai" to Main Page, I thought that it was just a clone page, but it turned out to be not. I want you to help us before it gets worse. :) Could you give us a hand please? Please visit usKelemer 18:50, 26 June 2009 (UTC) :Well I've done it. Sorry for your time. Kelemer 18:50, 26 June 2009 (UTC) The Gol D.-en Years on the Grand Line. On the Mythbuster's page, you keep reverting to say that Roger entered the Grand Line 3 years before his death and it took him 2 years to cross it. But Rayleigh said Crocus was with them for 3 years before they disbanded. Since Crocus was the only one who could help Roger with his illness, he may have been the one to tell him about it, 4 years before dying. Even if Crocus wasn't the one to tell him, what makes you think Roger waited a year after finding out to go on a final voyage? He didn't seem like the type to wait. :Kaizoku-Hime 06:47, 1 July 2009 (UTC) But Crocus was a pirate for 3 years. If their journey through the Grand Line took only 2 years before they disbanded, then he would've been a pirate for only 2. According to Rayleigh, it was 3 years later that Crocus told them Roger couldn't go on and that "their journey through the Grand Line was over". And I doubt it would take him a year to find Crocus since they knew he was 'of the Twin Capes'; Which leads back to my original question: "Why would Roger wait a year to (find Crocus and) start his final voyage?" :Kaizoku-Hime 07:40, 1 July 2009 (UTC) ::Yes, I understand now. I'm usually a cricital thinker; it's just that the last week of June had been hectic for me. One of my favorite music-artists since childhood had died (if you don't know who, then you should watch the news more often). But the death of a celebrity was no reason to do badly on a PHYSIOLOGY exam. Then my boyfriend got into a car accident; it was just a minor fender-bender, but still. And my almost-sister wasn't feeling well...So can you blame me for not thinking clearly? :::Kaizoku-Hime 03:21, 3 July 2009 (UTC) :I know that there's no commitment, but...I remember you said that this wiki gives you a thing to help take your mind off your problems. Well, the same goes for me. While the series differs depending on what I'm into or what I'm in the mood for at the time, anime and manga have always been (and probably always will be) my escapism. ::Kaizoku-Hime 06:54, 3 July 2009 (UTC) Killer Trivia I don't really understand why you removed that stuff on Killer's trivia about the whole Goku thing. I wasn't the one who added it in the first place, no, but I figure since Oda is a fan of Akira Toriyama and his Dragonball series, it makes sense now that you think about it. Killer's hair does greatly resemble the Super Saiyain 3 transformation. Subrosian 19:58, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Lol...You mistook that for an attack? :/ You must be pretty tensed up for whatever reason. That was a simple question, nothing more. You answered it, and that's all I wanted. Thanks. Subrosian 03:28, 8 July 2009 (UTC) Sounds like you should take some time off. :/ I recall you telling someone else to take a day or two off from constant editing and just relax. I'm sure there's plenty of other sensible people here to cover routine edits besides you. Subrosian 19:47, 8 July 2009 (UTC) Pics Hi! Funny thing, I was finished before you post the message. So yeah, I'm working in improving the episode articles and seeing that someone took over 5 episodes and finished what I was doing I supposed he stopped when he saw no more picture for the new template. I think they look good! so I was about to finish that job. TheMario 10:22, 12 July 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, about that. It's very confusing and very subjective to opinion what "frame" from each episode is descriptive enough to summarize all the episode so I stopped trying to do that at the 6th episode. At least with the title you can ensure that it shows the same thing. And please, don't compare me with someone that used the wikia as an image host, I'm really trying to help around here. TheMario 10:30, 12 July 2009 (UTC) ::Hello again Miss Angel, I just read you last message and aside of noteing it a little bit rude and frustrted from your part I offer you to have a discussion with other parties interested in the Episode pages conflict so we as a Community can get to an agreement and so I can get back to work in the episode pages. I posted my offerings in Forum:Index page. TheMario 00:10, 14 July 2009 (UTC) Re: 1. I did not move the pages to the format 001 etc., I merely changed the double redirects (I.e. Those redirects which redirect to another redirect) to redirect to the proper page, I believe you should talk to User:TheMario as it would appear that he was the person who moved them originally. If you meant it in the sense that I should revert the redirect changes I made well, I'll revert them when the pages are moved back to their "Proper" places, till then well, I don't see the harm in leaving them, just ends up as more work for me which might not even be needed. 2. Sorry about not signing, it's a long standing bad habit of mine. ;) 3. From my end it still shows Problem #22658 as "Pending", meaning it's not been closed and so is open to comment, which I did so. Sorry if I was too ambiguos in my wording I assumed people would read the comment that the person before me had made and then read mine, I'll remember in future to be more specific about such things. Galrauch 16:01, 15 July 2009 (UTC) :Why are you moving the episodes again? It's been disscused in Forum:Index and is as good opinion to say that it won't go over 1000 than to say that it will. TheMario 06:41, 16 July 2009 (UTC) ::You still aren't reading what I'm saying. It's a given that Japanese names should be used over English versions for people, group, objects and moves. The page you sent me specifies nothing about "phrases", what Episode titles would count as. Therefore phrases differ from names in that they can be translated differently according to the english knowledge of the translator, sometimes it could change the whole idea of the frase if one synonym is used above a more correct version. In fact, to be more correct the name of the page for each episode should be X - Romanji to be acurate. Scratch that, the most accurate version should in fact be X - Kanji but we both know that would be very difficult to search. TheMario 06:58, 16 July 2009 (UTC) TheMario Well I did not pay much attention to his edits but I'll take a look later. Joekido 07:15, 16 July 2009 (UTC) A Father's Death & A Son's Birth About Ace's birth... :The top-left states that his mother held him in her womb for 20 months. :The bottom-right states that he was born 1 year & 3 months after his father died. ::Kaizoku-Hime 05:40, 17 July 2009 (UTC) About the Mythbuster's page, I wasn't snapping at you. I understand that you don't feel well and made a mistake; we all do, even when we're healthy. What I don't understand was why RobertTheodore‎ undid my correction when I took away "fe-". :Kaizoku-Hime 06:48, 17 July 2009 (UTC) Video Game Information Dear Ms. One-Winged Hawk. My family recently acquired a Wii, and my brother insisted that the first game he buy be the English version of One Piece: Unlimited Adventure. We had played Grand Battle and Grand Adventure, so I was a bit intrigued to find that the focus of Unlimited Adventure was not a fighting game, but rather an adventure game with an original plot. Now, several things about the One Piece world are revealed in the game. These things include the ingredients for a Rumble Ball, the ingredients for Franky's cola, several species of animals (fish, insects, critters, etc.), a few minor attacks for the characters, etc. etc. What I would like to do is create and edit articles to include information revealed in this game. Now, technically, as it is a video game, the information revealed in it is non-canon. But rest assured, I will make it perfectly clear in the articles that the information I am saying is non-canon and only appears in One Piece: Unlimited Adventure. However, I do not want to just go about adding and editing articles, as I do not want to overstep my status on this Wiki. Or rather, I am afraid of angering the admins with information that is not accepted on this Wiki. What I am asking for is your permission to create and edit these articles to include non-canon information revealed in One Piece: Unlimited Adventure, and possibly later One Piece: Unlimited Cruise when it is released. Thank you for your time, and I hope to hear from you soon. I apologize for wording this like a letter, but I wanted to make it sound business-like. --Cyberweasel89 18:55, 23 July 2009 (UTC) One Piece novels- we need bloody info As well as finding info on manga chapters or episodes goes, that is stil fine (except for some more obscure things, like the Ussop post Alabasta filler about that girl making the bomb, I think that needs more coverage) and acessible, but what about the novels ? Even I was surpised they even adapted the One Piece Ova . http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/onepiece/images/c/c0/One_Piece_OVA_1998_Cover.jpg So what, are these all drawn like manga ? When were they published, does Oda have anything to do with them, who publishes them, the art diferences, etc. We know nothing and it is embarassing that such a seemingly wide field related to One Piece would be so completely unknown to us. Something has to be done about it . --New Babylon 21:37, 24 July 2009 (UTC) : Could you try dig something up (AP as well) . Maybe ask soeone on AP , like Greg , or somebody who is in Japan . I've been banned from there with no reason a qhile back and I don't wanna use a proxy now just because of it . Besides, the vbulleting forums search engine sucks balls . :What I wanna know is basicly how well the characters are drawn (we could use the drawings in the threads of anime only people) . :Also, can we keep this on your talk page, load time is killing me for one thing and for another, looking up the conversation will be a b*tch afterwards . : Ps: how did you like the last two chapters ? --New Babylon 21:49, 24 July 2009 (UTC) I saw your comments on NB's talk page. Do you know if the novels and databooks were ever translated? Drunk Samurai 18:29, 1 August 2009 (UTC) Not even a few scanlated pages? Drunk Samurai 19:17, 1 August 2009 (UTC)